The present invention relates generally to an orientation sensor especially suitable for use in an underground boring device, and more particularly to a number of specifically configured orientation sensors and the way in which they are used to monitor pitch and/or roll of an object such as a remotely controlled underground boring device.
Presently, there are a number of different known types of orientation sensors which have been designed especially for use in remote controlled underground boring devices. One example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,579 (Geller). Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,118 (Baker). Still another example is described in Applicant's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,442 and 5,337,002 as well as in his pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/259,441, filed Jun. 14, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,382. These latter two patents and pending application are incorporated herein by reference. As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to a number of specifically improved features not disclosed or made obvious in view of the exemplified prior art.